dayssoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisahito Mizuki
Hisahito Mizuki '(水樹 寿人, ''Mizuki Hisahito) is a 3rd-year student at Seiseki High School and the captain of its football club. He plays with jersey #7. Appearance Mizuki is considered by his study partners to be very good looking. He has messy jet-black hair and his eyes are dark brown. Due to rigorous training as a freshman, his body is extremely toned and muscular. Mizuki's training gear consists of Seiseki High School T-shirts and tank tops of various colors together with training pants and sports shorts; this also doubles as casual wear. He wears his school blazer and trousers to school and classes, but with a navy blue T-shirt instead of the standard white shirt and tie. When playing for Seiseki's football team, Mizuki wears black Mizuno boots and black gloves together with either the black home jersey or the yellow away jersey and black shorts. His squad number #7 is printed on both the front and back of his jerseys. Personality Mizuki is hard-working and kind, but he is also very foolish and a bit dense. He can't convey what he wants on the field, nor is he big on giving speeches. He also tends to be forgetful, like how he always polishes the wrong grave on his days off, or even confusing the meaning and origin of phrases/words like "Namaste" (meaning "Hello" in Sanskrit, but he thought it meant "Thank you" in Hindi). He is fond of using neologisms and onomatopoeia to explain his goals and convey his meaning about plays to the exasperation of most of his teammates. History Mizuki is the star and captain of Seiseki's football team; his squad number is 7. Due to starting his soccer career in high school, he was originally a terrible player as a freshman, but later became an amazing one thanks to extraordinary effort. Now in his final year, he will be joining the Kashima professional football team after graduation. Plot His hardworking rise to the top has become an inspirational story, but he is very bad with words and has poor grades academically, so bad that he failed every subject after Inter-High. He is a huge motivation to Tsukushi and he believes that Tsukushi can become a monster in the field in the future. Skills Mizuki is a skilled left-winger, who worked hard to hone his skills, fitness and utilize his height and leaping ability. '''Supreme fitness He can judge the opponent's fitness level, as well as maintain his own. Speed and Strength His grandfather was an avid sumo fan and hates soccer, so he taught him a lot about sumo wrestling. Mizuki can use it to break off triple-teams by Ariake and evade with speed, then escape with strength to their physical play or by being dragged by defenders. It also works against him because he would have no regard for picking up cumulative yellow cards to play physically to protect his teammates, which is his way of 'smart retaliatory fouling' without getting into an actual fight. Leaping ability and aerial awareness Mizuki has developed great leaping ability far and beyond many goalkeepers in the game despite already being taller than most of his peers, but he is aware enough to pinpoint a headed shot even when he jumped too high for a lower-than-expected cross. Long-range shooting Like Kaoru, Mizuki is known to take long-distance shots from 40-60m. In the Inter-High final, he took one from 40m but was parried away by Kandou, Saku's monster goalkeeper. Relationships Tsukushi Tsukamoto Mizuki had many doubts about him making the soccer team due to him being new to the game, and his lack of fitness, but Tsukushi's raw passion and work ethic convinced him to consider Tsukushi as a future team captain when he becomes a senior. When Tsukamoto was subbed out due to being fouled by Ariake players, Mizuki subbed himself in and declared himself fit after a long injury layoff with a foot injury, then he gave a full-effort performance against Saku to prove a point to Tsukamoto to never give up. Trivia * He likes gummy candy. * He dislikes thin, long things. * Favorite phrase: "There isn't a weed out there that doesn't have a name." * Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seiseki High School Category:Seiseki soccer team Category:Top Tens